


Komm, wir geh'n zusamm' den Bach runter

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drugs, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Roger trauert immer noch um Cedric; und Oliver tut es irgendwie auch.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362





	Komm, wir geh'n zusamm' den Bach runter

**Author's Note:**

> _Komm', wir geh'n zusammen den Bach runter,  
>  denn ein Wrack ist ein Ort,  
> an dem ein Schatz schlummert._  
> [[#_1726](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=269878#t269878)]
> 
> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskalender 2014](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/118613.html)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, (Referenzierter) Charaktertod, Depression, Drogenkonsum**   
> 

Roger umschließt die Flasche Feuerwhiskey mit beiden Händen und starrt gerade aus, ohne tatsächlich etwas zu sehen. Sein Daumen fährt über das Etikett, aber er bemerkt es nicht einmal, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, nicht auf die knirschenden, näher kommenden Schritte zu horchen.

Alles an ihm ist kalt. Seine Hände, seine Wangen, seine Nase, alles. Aber er will nicht aufstehen und gehen. Er will hier bleiben, jetzt und am besten für immer. Obwohl er natürlich weiß, dass es nicht geht, dass er nicht kann, dass er nicht darf.

Er nimmt einen kräftigen, gewaltigen Schluck aus der Flasche und Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen.

Eine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter und er kann den unruhigen Atem einer anderen Person hören. ( _Das ist nicht fair._ ) Langsam sackt sein Kopf nach vorne und er starrt in seinen eigenen Schoß, auf die halb leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Er will nicht wissen, wer da gekommen ist.

Es kann ja doch nur einer sein.

**x**

»Hör auf damit«, sagt er und setzt sich neben Roger, der zwei leere Butterbierflaschen neben sich stehen hat und an dem Korken einer Elfenweinflasche herumnestelt. »Du weißt, dass das nichts bringt.«

Dann zündet er selbst eine Zigarette an ( _ungarisches Drachenkraut_ , filterlos und stinkend) und beginnt schweigend zu rauchen.

Sie sind stumm und starren einfach nur nach vorne. ( _Es gibt auch nichts zu sagen._ )

**x**

»Ich hab dich gesucht.«

Roger schweigt und rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. Er ist immer hier, wo soll er auch sonst sein. Keiner muss ihn suchen, keiner _wird_ ihn suchen. Keiner interessiert sich für Roger Davies (Jahrgangsbester in mehr als fünf Fächern! Munkelnder Weise bestaussehendster Ravenclaw seit Helena selbst! Quidditchkapitän und Ballbegleitung von Fleur Delacour!) und eigentlich gefällt es ihm so auch am besten.

Wenn es da nur nicht den einen geben würde, der diese Pläne zunichte macht.

**x**

»Du könntest wenigstens mit mir teilen«, sagt er und reißt Roger die Flasche Elfenwein aus der Hand. »Egoistisches Arschloch.« Dann trinkt er die halbe Flasche auf ex.

Was kümmert's Roger?

Er greift in seine Tasche und holt einen Feuerwhiskey nach draußen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie die Elfenweinflasche ganz geleert und eine weitere Filterlose angezündet wird. Langsam gewöhnt er sich an den Gestank.

**x**

»Kannst du mir das nächste Mal nicht Bescheid geben?«, er klingt nicht wütend, eher resignierend. Er weiß sowieso, dass Roger niemals mit ihm darüber reden wird. Mit niemandem. Nichts ist wichtig. ( _Schon gar nicht Roger._ )

Ein Feuerzeug klickt und der vertraute Geruch nach _ungarischem Drachenkraut_ steigt Roger in die Nase. Er entspannt sich ein bisschen und nimmt einen weiteren, heftig-großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Mehr Tränen ob der Schärfe des Alkohols.

**x**

Roger nimmt sich eine Zigarette von ihm und es ist das erste Mal, dass er mehr macht, als eine Flasche herauszuholen, sie zu öffnen, aus ihr zu trinken und sie zur Seite zu stellen. Roger muss das Feuerzeug nicht einmal selbst bedienen, weil ihm die Flamme präsentiert wird – wie ein Friedensgeschenk.

Er hustet, als der Rauch erstmalig in seine Lungen kommt, ihm steigen Tränen in die Augen und er will das Ding von sich werfen.

Stattdessen nimmt er einen weiteren Zug und schluckt den Hustenreiz mit Butterbier herunter.

**x**

Roger nimmt ihm die Zigarette von den Lippen und legt sie an seine eigenen. Einen Moment genießt er nur das Nicht-Alleinsein und den Geruch nach verbranntem Tabak und Papier. Dann spült er jede Form von Wohligkeit mit dem Feuerwhiskey weg.

So darf er sich nicht fühlen.

Nicht hier.

Nicht vor ihm.

( _Roger hassthassthasst sich._ )

**x**

Eine Hand legt sich auf sein Knie und fast ist er dankbar. Fast. _Fast._ Dann starrt er auf die Blumen vor sich und stürzt vier, fünf, sechs große Schluck _wasauchimmer_ herunter, wirft die Flasche zur Seite und schluchzt.

Aber da kommen keine Tränen. Kommen sie nie. Nicht mehr. Vielleicht nie wieder.

**x**

Roger stützt sein Gesicht in seine Hand und fährt mit der anderen durch das Gras vor den Blumen, die er mitgebracht hat. Er versucht weder nach vorne noch zur Seite zu sehen. Hat versucht, sich auf das Gefühl der Wohligkeit und des Selbsthasses zu konzentrieren.

Er lächelt. Selbstmitleidig.

Dann leert er einen Schuss aus der Flasche auf den Boden und nickt.

**x**

( _Kann er nicht einfach gehen?_ )

»Ich bleib bei dir. So wie die letzten Jahre auch.«

**x**

Roger blickt auf und lächelt, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass er nicht mehr kommen sollte. Weil er das Gefühl hat, dass er loslassen muss und alles ihm nur noch mehr weh tut, wenn er wieder geht. Weil er das Gefühl hat, dass das Aufstehen am nächsten Morgen immer noch ein bisschen schwieriger wird.

Es interessiert nicht, dass er nicht allein in seinem Bett aufwacht, und dass am nächsten Morgen noch immer der Geruch von filterlosen Zigaretten und Alkohol in der Luft liegt.

Er will doch einfach nur hier bleiben. Bei Cedric. Mit Oliver.

**x**

»Komm, wir geh'n zusamm'n den Bach runter«, sagt Oliver irgendwann und legt eine handvoll Lilien auf Cedrics Grab. »Jedes Jahr wieder.«

Weil Wracks Orte sind, an denen Schätze schlummern.

Und Oliver will Rogers Wrack sein.

Damit er vielleicht endlich über Cedric hinwegkommen kann.


End file.
